Coffee
by IswearReginasmine
Summary: Emma and Regina run into quite the mess. AU. Swan Queen Week Day 1: Meet Cute


A/N: This is for The 4th bi-annual SQ week: SQ Meet-Cute. I am going with a cliché, of course, because I love cliché's. I'm going with a fender-bender, or a "oops I spilled my coffee on you" AU Meet Cute for day 1. Hope you enjoy!

…

Emma was already late. Living in a crappy motel didn't always guarantee electricity throughout the night, so sometimes when her alarm didn't wake her, she was late. But, she thought, maybe her portly boss would be more forgiving if she brought him coffee and donuts?

She wrapped her gray leather jacket tightly around her body, realizing now how it was a poor choice to choose leather over something that would actually provide her warmth. Walking to the donut shop would make this _glorious_ day even better.

She picked up a large hot cocoa, with whipped cream and cinnamon, of course, and a large black coffee, just how Mr. Stevenson liked it, and a dozen glazed donuts. This wouldn't excuse her tardiness, but could lessen the lecture.

Stumbling down the brisk street towards the office was not ideal for her, but when your car breaks down half way to work, what's a woman to do? She kept her head down, not wanting to be recognized even _faintly_ by the passing stranger. That would be even more horrifying than arriving to work late. Yes, she was the boss/owner, but she was never late.

She looked up when the tall building came into view, admiring it's beautiful design. She still remembered that day years ago when she had met with the archaeologist, designing the structure to every last intricate detail.

Lost in thought, she never even noticed the tall blonde hurtling towards her at top speed. Suddenly, she was knocked upon her royal ass, scalding liquid burning a hole through her transparent white shirt.

"What the hell?" Regina cursed, dusting herself off and glaring at the woman who had tackled her. She immediately regretted the harsh tone she used when she saw how cute the woman was and she especially regretted it by how upset the blonde looked.

"Oh myGod- ? Oh God, I am so sorry, I'll pay for your dry-cleaning, Oh my God,I'm such a klutz, I'm so sorry." She babbled, her eyes repeatedly dropping to the woman's ample breasts, her bra now on full display. "Oh shit, that's a problem. Do you want my jacket?"

Regina smiled, shaking her head. "Hey, it's not that big of a deal, calm down."

The blonde woman's cheeks flushed, and she set her drinks on the ground, along with the donuts, taking her jacket off and revealing her brilliant cleavage to the famous businesswoman in front of her. She reached forward and wrapped it around her shoulders, letting her slip her arms in and then zipping it up. Her hands lingered on her heaving chest for a few moments longer than necessary. Regina smiled,pushing a dark lock of hair behind her ear. "You didn't have to do that."

Emma shrugged, Regina licking her lips at those perfect biceps. "Wouldn't want anybody being able to see your breasts, right?"

Regina smiled at the awkwardness, her cheeks tinging a light pink. "How will I get it back to you? Your jacket, I mean."

Emma thought for a second, running her fingers through her hair nervously. "I mean, you can keep it, it's not that big of a deal."

Regina glared at her. "What's your name? I am good at finding people. Or give me your number or card, possibly."

Emma's eyebrows shot into her hairline. "Oi, asking for my number this early? Not even going to buy me a drink first?"

Regina blushed and nodded her head, playing along. "Regina Mills doesn't play games. Hand it over. And I never got your name."

Emma pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket and borrowed Regina's pen, writing on her hand."It's Swan. Emma Swan."

She stuck the slip of paper into the pocket of her jacket, smiling up at the woman. Regina reached for her pen, but Emma pulled back, shaking her head.

"You get my jacket, I get your pen. It's like, code." She joked. Regina laughed, bending down to retrieve Emma's donuts and ruined coffee. She frowned.

"Sorry about your coffee."

Emma smiled shyly. "You ran into me on purpose. But, anyways, I gotta run, I'm like six hours late."

Regina chuckled. "Well, I'll be calling you later."

Emma smiled and nodded. "Good! Maybe I won't freeze to death on the way to work." She then waved awkwardly, shrugged, and began to sprint to work.

Regina shook her head at the woman and stuffed her hands in the pockets of the jacket. Her hands wrapped around a small rectangular device, and she sighed deeply. Emma Swan had given her her phone.

Meh, she thought. It's not like I can't track her down before the day is over.


End file.
